


Quiet love

by Lux_Klara



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Short, royai relatonship in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux_Klara/pseuds/Lux_Klara
Summary: Love came to them quietly, and quietly they carried it. Their relationship one full of history, their love just one of the many bonds that connected them.





	Quiet love

Love sneaked up quietly in their lives. A companion they had embraced long time ago. They did so softly, never crossing the line, never stepping over the boundary of propriety. And they could have rejected it, negated its existence with all their might, but they never did. Love came silently to them and they carried it, the deep knowledge of its existence settling in their bones and heart, so deeply that it was an incontestable part of them.

There had been no whirlwind and love at first sight for them and there had been no sudden realization either. Just the calm routine of every day life, trust forging between them. Their love brewing from a journey, with no starting point or end. The acceptance of their true feelings forming on par with the connection itself, not after. And if someone asked them where it started they would have no answer. “When we met” was a too romantic concept and even misleading, as it was the moment their relationship began, not when they started to love each other. Their relationship changing over time, with every words spoken, every battle and every moment spent together.

Their history, however, has a starting point. It started with a boy and a girl, both living under the same roof yet strangely apart. His time immersed in her father’s teaching and hers spent in his aid, a shy soul too bright relegated to her own parent’s shadow. The presence of each other a comfort in the cold house, but the shallow liking born out of necessity more than anything. They formed a friendship then, albeit the connection not as deep as it would have become in the future or as either of them would have thought. 

After a while the boy went away, and the girl stayed. Sometimes they thought about each other, the speculation fleeting and never reflecting too long. They never expected to see each other again, if not for her father’s teaching. Then came his teacher’s death and with it the sharing of a secret. Their souls covertly bonding over its responsibility, their lives connected by yet another string. This one of a different nature but much more resilient than the ones that came before. 

The man returned to his duty and the woman stayed, but the words spoken in front of a grave wouldn’t leave her alone, their meaning resonating in her heart more than they were intended to. And so she went to war. 

They met again, found themselves in the desperation and the guilt. Their hands dripping innocents’ blood. And it was then that the string that connected them through the secret became stricter, stifling them and holding them responsible. And it was from that responsibility, that blood and guilt, that a new promise came to be. Sealed with his fire on her back and a nod of her head. The proposal coming from him the closest to redemption either of them can get. 

And it’s another sort of relationship the one they have. Her pistol supporting his fire. Loyalty and duty, companionship and trust all interwined. Not the same as the naïve friendship of their youth, their connection much deeper yet formal. 

Their relationship a story and a journey, changing overtime in ways none of them would have expected. And it was during all that time that they started to harbor feelings for each other. Each and every moment and connection of their past fundamental for their love to exist. The feeling an addition to the tapestry that was their bond, a seamless transition taking place over time. One they never spoke about, never addressed it either. They didn’t need to. What was there to say? They had an objective. Both of them had a role and there was nothing else except for that.  
They knew each other too well, understood each other too much to need words, to waste them for something they already knew the answer to.

There was companionship in that too. In the rooted understanding of their love that could not be, not yet. 

And so they expressed it with little gestures. With the slight graze of their hands, when she brought him a stack of paperwork or the cup of coffee when he would overwork at night. With her weapons on her hands, his back to her. The shield to his weaknesses. With the way his words would form her name on his lips: “Hawkeye”. 

Her name may have been Riza, but she was Hawkeye and she wouldn’t allow herself to be anything else for a long time. Her surname the only term their rank would accept but, it was also the one in which there was more familiarity and meaning that her first name would be able to convey. 

It held the implicit trust that no one would ever question, it held their pact and it held them. As they were. The first lieutenant and her colonel. The colonel and his first lieutenant. But it also held a different kind of past. The girl and the boy. The daughter and the apprentice. And it was sign of the hint to their future too. A reminder of what would be and a promise of what would came after. A message that only their ears would get. And it was okay, they were the only one that needed to hear. Because their love was a quiet thing, but they always heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction (if I don't count the one I tried to write at 16 and never "published", which I don't) and English isn't my first language so there may be several errors. I'm not a writer and I wrote this on impulse. To be honest, I didn't even intend to post it.  
> I also ask you to witheld negatives comments. This doesn't mean you can't tell me if there are grammar mistakes, corrections are helpful to improve my English, just that I would like it if you could avoid to slaughter me. As I said, I'm not a writer and I'm not aiming to become one. I wrote this for pleasure and nothing else. Hopefully someone will enjoy


End file.
